Alcohol addiction
No penalties with the Party Boy perk |baseid2 = |games3 =FNV |caused by3 =Alcohol |risk3 =5% (beer, irradiated beer, wine) 10% (absinthe, Jake juice, irradiated scotch, irradiated whiskey, scotch, vodka, whiskey, moonshine, wasteland tequila) 15% (Sierra Madre martini, large wasteland tequila) 50% (Dixon's whiskey) |duration3 =Indefinite |effects3 =-1 Agility -1 Charisma No penalties with the Whiskey Rose perk |baseid3 = |games4 =FO4 |caused by4 =Alcohol |risk4 =15-25% |duration4 =Indefinite |effects4 =-1 Agility No penalties with the Party Boy perk |baseid4 = |games5 =FO76 |caused by5 =Alcohol |risk5 =15-25% |duration5 =Indefinite |effects5 =-1 Agility |baseid5 = }} Alcohol addiction is an addiction in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics and was cut from Fallout and Fallout 2. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 This was only partially implemented in Fallout and Fallout 2. Art and descriptions exist, but the addiction itself is not defined and so it cannot be obtained. ''Fallout 3'' When suffering from alcohol addiction, a 1 point penalty is applied to Agility and Charisma. * Charisma and Agility penalties are temporarily suppressed while under the effects of Mex-X administered by the prototype medic power armor. Med-X manually administered by the Lone Wanderer does not suppress these penalties. * With the Broken Steel add-on, the perk Party Boy/Party Girl becomes available at level 28. If the perk is taken the Lone Wanderer can still become addicted to alcohol, but negative effects of addiction (Charisma and Agility penalties) are not applied. * As with all other addictions in Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer can only get rid of alcohol addiction by visiting a doctor, or by using the My First Laboratory. Bugs Alcohol addiction can be permanently suppressed by consuming a different type of alcoholic consumable than the one which initially caused the addiction, e.g. if the Lone Wanderer became addicted to alcohol after consuming a Beer, waiting for alcohol withdrawal symptoms to kick in and then consuming Scotch or Vodka will cause withdrawal symptoms to be removed and not reapplied. The Lone Wanderer will still be considered to be addicted to alcohol for the purposes of most scripts and dialog checks, and can still cure their alcohol addiction by visiting a doctor or using My First Laboratory. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' When suffering from alcohol addiction, a 1 point penalty is applied to the Courier's Agility and Charisma. * The negative effects of alcohol addiction will not be applied while the Courier has the Whiskey Rose perk, granted by having Rose of Sharon Cassidy as a companion. This does not prevent the Courier from becoming addicted to alcohol, and negative effects will be immediately reapplied if the Whiskey Rose perk is removed while the Courier is still addicted. ** The Whiskey Rose perk also suppresses the base addiction tracking effect of alcohol addiction, which is checked to determine if the Courier is currently addicted to any substance. This means that many addiction checks will not be able to detect if the Courier is addicted to alcohol while the perk is active. This will not prevent the Courier from curing their alcohol addiction. * Like addiction in Fallout 3, the Courier can visit a doctor to remove alcohol addiction, but it can also be cured through the use of Fixer. (see bugs) * Alchohol addiction in Fallout: New Vegas includes all irradiated variations. Bugs Alcohol addiction can be permanently suppressed by consuming a different type of alcoholic consumable than the one which initially caused the addiction, e.g. if the Courier became addicted to alcohol after consuming a Beer, waiting for alcohol withdrawal symptoms to kick in and then consuming Scotch or Vodka will cause withdrawal symptoms to be removed and not reapplied. The Courier will still be considered to be addicted to alcohol for the purposes of most scripts and dialog checks, and can still cure their alcohol addiction by visiting a doctor or using Fixer. ''Fallout 4'' Drinking alcohol has a 15 to 25% chance to cause addiction depending on the drink. When addicted to alcohol, it gives a 1 point penalty to Agility. The addiction can be cured by visiting a doctor, taking addictol, eating a radscorpion egg omelette or drinking a refreshing beverage. * Alcohol addiction in Fallout 4 includes all ice cold variations. ''Fallout 76'' Drinking alcohol has a 5 to 15% chance to cause addiction depending on the drink. The addiction can be cured by taking addictol, or eating a radscorpion egg omlette. * Alcohol addiction in Fallout 76 includes all fermentable and vintage variations. Category:Condition Category:Fallout cut content Category:Fallout 2 cut content es:Mono de alcohol ru:Алкогольная зависимость uk:Залежність